The present invention relates to a method of assembling of the support for the magnetic core of a transformer of the shell form-fit type, after the operation of putting the windings in place in the lower part or tank base. It is known that, in the case of large power transformers of this type, the magnetic circuit is disposed horizontally and the tank is made in two parts, with the lower base part being provided with a flange serving as an end frame for the yokes of the magnetic circuit, and the upper form-fit tank part used for clamping their yokes. The magnetic core is supported by a T-shaped beam facilitating support at its extremities on the flanges of the base.
The problems of resistance to the electromagnetic stresses due to short circuits, particularly severe in the case of large units, requires a very effective bracing or wedging on the active part of the transformer in its tank. In the present method of assembly, the use of only a single, unitary T-shaped beam prevents an easy way of carrying out adjustment of the bracing of the windings in the base near the extremities of the magnetic cores because the beam covers this area.